Komasan (Shadowside)
|Tabber2=Shadowside |Content2= }} is a Rank C Shadowside Yo-kai of the Omamori tribe. While invoking the appearance of Komasan, this particular Komasan is a different individual. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, his Lightside form is a Rank S Yo-kai, and his Shadowside form is a Rank SS Yo-kai, both of the Charming tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *M04: Protagonist Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Protagonist Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriending Yo-kai Biology In his everyday Lightside form, he looks more like a regular dog, compared to his version from the present series. His fur is pure white, lacking his usual red swirls and blue stomach. He does retain his fiery blue eyebrows, and has two more flames by his front paws. His eyes are always closed, and he is hovering just above the ground. In his combat Shadowside form, his expression is more fierce, and he gains red swirls all over his body. His eyes are now open, green in color, with red rings around them. He is also baring his sharp fangs. The flames on his body have gotten stronger too, and he has grown a fiery blue mane. He is wearing a red and yellow ''shimenawa festooned with two shide around his neck. Komasan originally was a normal dog belonging to the Arihoshi family named Nobushige (Japanese: 信繁 Nobushige), who died from being crushed by a falling komainu statue, alongside the frog that eventually became Komajiro, and turned into a Yo-kai. Profile M04 Komasan is a major Yo-kai in ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King''. Komasan is one of the Yo-kai summoned by Natsume with the Yo-kai Watch Elda to aid her in the fight against the Oni King Rasen. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation series Komasan continues to appear as one of Natsume's Yo-kai friends. In SS027, it was revealed that when he was alive, he befriended a small frog and bonded with him to the point of considering him his brother. One evening, when returning home to the Arihoshi shrine, both animals where crushed to death by a Komainu statue that a young Mitsue Arihoshi had accidentally tipped over with a spell while practising sorcery. Shortly after his death, Nobushige became a Yo-kai who was eventually given the name "Komasan", but his brother seemingly did not become one as well, and went missing until the events of this episode. Yo-kai Watch 4 Komasan is automatically befriended at the beginning of Chapter 2. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology (see Komasan#Etymology) Trivia * Instead of Komasan's usual voice actress, Aya Endō, this version is voiced by Daisuke Hirakawa. * After Komasan destroys the barrier containing Whisper, Natsume and Akinori, Whisper says Mongee!, which is Komasan's verbal tic from the previous series. Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Category:Anime Characters Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Komainu Category:Natsume's World Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai